Sadie Hawkins Day
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Cheer-leading captain, Rin Maruyama has a problem; asking her best friend, Sesshomaru Takahashi to the Sadie Hawkins Day dance. How on earth is she going to pull this one off?
1. Part One

**This was inspired by a line in I think chapter six of pammazola's 'Rising Sun' when she mentioned the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance and I was like ooh, I can write something about that so here we go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine; can't sue.**

* * *

><p><em>Sadie Hawkins Day<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Part One_

* * *

><p>Rin pulled the shirt of her cheerleading uniform over her head before looking into the mirror that hung from her bedroom wall with a smile. She picked up her brush, the one her mother left her before she died and began to work it through her long brownish-black hair. She brushed it back before pulling it into a high ponytail. She then picked up her yellow ribbon and tied it around her ponytail. She smiled as she ran her hand through her hair.<p>

_Tuesday, a whole three days until Friday – that is if you count today, _Rin thought as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger before turning around and plopping down on her bed. She picked up her white tennis shoes that were required to wear with the uniform and pulled them on to her feet, tying the laces in a tight bow.

"Rin, are you up dear," her aunt called from downstairs.

"Yes ma'am," Rin said as she stood up from her bed. "I'm almost ready to go too."

"Good, hurry up now, there's breakfast on the table," her aunt said; the sound of her feet walking away on the wooden floor downstairs making itself known to her.

Rin sighed silently before picking up her bag and placing it over her shoulder, running out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see her aunt, her cousins, and her grandmother sitting at the table.

"Morning everybody," Rin said dropping her bag on the floor as she took a seat at the table. "How did you all sleep?"

"I slept well," her grandmother said with a smile. "Do ye have a big game tonight or something?"

"Oh, no, we have to show school spirit since someone from the cheer association is coming or something like that so our coach wants us to wear our uniforms," Rin said picking up her fork as her aunt put her plate in front of her. "Thank you Aunt Kimiko."

"Do you have practice after school, Rin?" her aunt asked as she sat down with her own plate of food.

"Yeah, but only until six thirty," Rin said scooping another bite of eggs into her mouth. "I should be home by seven if I can get a ride from someone."

"I'll give you a ride," her cousin, Fumiko said as she pointed her fork at Rin, "That is if you want me to. I get out of class at six and I can be there by six twenty."

"If you could that would be awesome," Rin said with a smile.

"Alright, meet me in the parking lot at six thirty five, directly after you get out of practice," Fumiko said sticking more food in her mouth.

"Will do," Rin said finishing up her food before hopping out of her seat and taking the plate to the sink and dumping it in before rinsing it off. She dried her hands after pulling them out of the water and turned to make her way out of the kitchen. "I'll see you guys later. Love you all."

She picked up her bag and headed out the door.

…

Walking along the sidewalk to the bus stop, Rin hummed until the roar of the engine of a car was heard beside her. She turned her head to see a 2012 Mercedes Benz CLS riding beside her. She smiled when the window rolled down and she saw her good friend, Sesshomaru Takahashi sitting there.

"Need a ride, cheerleader?" he asked; a smirk playing across his lips.

Rin smiled as well before nodding, "That would be nice, thanks." She walked over and pulled opened the door to the car before stepping in and closing it behind her. Pulling the seatbelt across her chest, she looked over at her best friend, "Thanks for the lift, Sessh. This so beats taking the bus."

"No problem," he said pressing down on the gas again.

…

Sesshomaru pulled to a stop in front of the school, cutting the engine of the car. Rin unclipped her seatbelt before turning to look at Sesshomaru, "Hey, thanks for the lift football head. I'll see you around school."

Sesshomaru smiled before giving her a nod, "You're welcome. Do you need a ride home as well, cheerleader?"

"Nah, my cousin is coming to get me," Rin said before opening the door and hopping out. "Thanks again Sesshomaru."

She closed the door before turning and walking towards the school. She hummed as she walked through the door and down the noisy hall towards her locker. Entering the combination, she let her bag drop off her shoulder before pulling the door opened.

As she pulled books out her bag and began stuffing them in her locker, she heard something slam against the locker next to hers before a voice spoke, "You're not going to believe what's going on."

Rin looked behind the door at her best friend and fellow cheerleader, Sango, "Hi Sango, what's going on now?"

"The school decided to have a Sadie Hawkins Day dance," Sango said folding her arms over her chest. "And the girls are supposed to ask the guys, its tradition."

"Are you serious?" Rin asked picking up her bag again and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Dead serious, it was on the school website this morning," Sango said pulling her iPhone out of her bag before turning on the screen and clicking the safari button. She turned it and showed it to Rin, "See, right there on the homepage."

Rin read the page wide eyed, "Wow, you're freakin' serious."

"Exactly," Sango said placing the phone back in her bag. "So, who do you plan on taking with you? Or do you even plan on going?"

"Eh, I'm not really sure if I want to go," Rin said. "And if I do go, I have no idea who I'm going to take. I don't have very many options that I would willingly go with at the moment."

Sango looked towards the entrance of the school when Sesshomaru walked through the door, "I know someone you could take."

"And who would that be," Rin asked raising a brow, "Definitely not Bankotsu or any of his little gang or whatever they are."

"Oh hell no, of course not them, his initials are S. M. T," Sango said giggling a little. "You know exactly who I'm talking about too, Rin."

"Oh my gosh no, Sango," Rin squealed; her nose turning red in embarrassment. "I don't like Sesshomaru. He's my best friend since we were like four."

"Uh huh and that's why you always get little stars in your eyes every time you're near him," Sango teased making Rin turn redder. "C'mon Rin just ask him. It won't kill you and the dance is this weekend. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be opposed to going with you. From what I hear from Inuyasha, he likes you a lot himself."

"That's hear say Sango," Rin said pointedly as she closed her locker door. "I wouldn't believe it if I were you."

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right," Sango said as they began walking down the hall towards their class. "Sesshomaru likes you and you like him. You know this, I know this, the entire school knows this, and I'm pretty sure he knows this. It's so freakin' obvious a blind man could see it."

Rin rolled her eyes, "I doubt it."

"You say that now but until you do what I suggested, you'll never know." Sango pointed out with a smirk. "Besides, you guys would make such a cute couple. You fit together. He's kinda cold and uptight and you're the exact polar opposite. You're the Yin to his Yang."

"You didn't just go there," Rin said giggling a bit, "The Yin to his Yang? Really?"

"Yes really," Sango said picking up on what Rin was getting at. It did sound a little funny when she repeated it but it was the perfect analogy. "You guys are the exact polar opposite thus making one another complete. Do you get what I mean now?"

"Yes I get what you mean but I still don't agree," Rin said stopping at the door of their first period Pre-calculus class. "It's completely unheard of, of someone like me being with someone like him, the son of one of the most prestigious men in the entire world. As friends, yes it's possible, but as a couple; I don't think so."

"There you go again being negative," Sango said with a smile. "You'll never know until you try Rin. It's like my mother always told me, you'll never know if something comes true if you keep on doubting it before you even try. Stop doubting yourself and just ask him. I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way, you know that."

Rin sighed, "I guess you're right. You never know until you try, right?"

"So does that mean you're going to ask him?" Sango asked smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Rin said. "But if I ask Sesshomaru, you have to ask Miroku."

"That pervert? No way, Rin," Sango said angrily as a bright red colour spread across her nose. "You know I can't stand him. I'd rather date Jaken."

Rin giggled at her friend. She thought that Rin still didn't know but she did. Even though Sango claimed up and down that she hated Miroku's guts, she knew that she actually really liked the guy; even if he is a womanizer and a pervert as she so claimed, "Sure Sango, whatever you say."

The bell rang overhead causing Rin and Sango to walk into the classroom and take their seats, waiting for the rest of the kids to file into the room before the bell rang.

…

Lunch came quickly and for that, Rin was grateful. Picking up her bag from the floor of the art room, she headed towards the door and walked out into the hallway as she pulled her phone from inside her bag. She unlocked the screen before going to her contacts and flipping through them until she found Sango's number. She pressed call and placed the Galaxy S2 to her ear, listening as the phone rang until Sango picked up, "Hello?"

"Where do you plan on going for lunch," Rin asked as she walked through the door that led to the stairwell and up the stairs.

"Well Kagome wants Chipotle, Kirara wants ribs, and Ayame wants Teriyaki so we're going to Lenox Square and picking up food from there," Sango said. "Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, meet me by the security officer's desk," Rin said walking out the door and into the crowded west lobby. "We'll leave from there; are you driving?"

"Nah, Kagome is," Sango said, "I didn't drive today. I caught a ride with her."

"Alright then, I'll see you guys in a little bit," Rin said before hanging up and slipping her phone back into her bag.

She pushed her way through the crowded north lobby, bumping into other students that didn't want to move until she bumped into Kagura. The pressure from hitting the other female sent Rin flying backward, falling straight on her butt, "That hurt."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Maruyama?" Kagura hissed as she picked herself up from the floor. "You don't know how to watch where the fuck you're going? Maybe you should invest in some glasses."

"Maybe you should invest in getting a filter for your mouth," Rin heard a male voice say from behind her as hands reached down and lifted her to her feet again. "You clearly do not know how to speak to people, Kagura."

Rin looked back to see Sesshomaru standing there and smiled, "Thanks for helping me up Sesshomaru; sorry about that Kagura. I was pushed so I tripped and I guess I bumped into you."

"You guess huh," Kagura said rolling her eyes. "I don't want some half ass apology Maruyama, so I'll just make sure coach knows that you tried to assault a fellow cheerleader. Let's see if that knocks you down a couple pegs, _captain_."

"You're taking this too far Kagura," Rin said; her voice laced with hurt. "There's no need for you go and lie like that. I didn't bump into you on purpose. Have you ever heard of this little thing called an accident? Because that's exactly what that was; an accident. I didn't intentionally bump into you but if you're going to act like that then that's fine."

Kagura snarled, "Sure it was, and it'll be an accident when I make you fall off the top of the pyramid today during practice."

"And you'll be paying my hospital bill," Rin retorted making Kagura roll her eyes.

"Sure I will," she said before turning and walking away.

Rin scuffed, shaking her head at the raven haired cheerleader as she walked through the crowd shoving people side to side to get them out of her way, "That girl will never learn."

"Yes that is true," Sesshomaru said. "Are you alright though?"

"I'm fine," Rin said shrugging it off. "It really was no big deal. She just blew everything out of proportion is all; I'll see you around though. I need to catch up with Kagome, Ayame, Kirara, and Sango before they leave me."

She turned and walked away leaving Sesshomaru to watch her with a smirk on his face. He could read her like an open book. She liked him but she was trying to play it off and was doing a pretty good job about it but he still saw through her façade, _eventually she'll say it._

…

Rin made it to the security guard's desk and saw her friends Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and Ayame all standing there, waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Sango commented.

"Sorry about that," Rin said as they made their way to the door. "I had a bit of a run in with Kagura a few minutes ago and she made a big scene out of everything as usual. I had to take care of that before meeting up with you guys."

"Kagura is always blowing things out of proportion," Kagome said. "That's just like her. She's a snake that can't get over the fact that _no one _likes her because of her snotty attitude. Maybe if she cleans up her act she'll actually have some friends instead of trying to make everyone else feel bad because she's the social reject of the school."

"You can say that again," Ayame piped.

"I definitely agree," Kirara said laughing a bit.

"I kind of feel bad for her," Rin said. "She doesn't have any real friends and that's what she needs the most; that and an attitude adjustment. She'd actually be a decent person if she weren't so mean to everyone."

"You're not serious are you," Kagome asked quirking a brow as they came to her car and she hit the unlock button on her keys.

"I'm dead serious," Rin said. "If she weren't such a snake, she'd actually have friends and she wouldn't be all alone. She's a loner and I really feel bad for her."

Kagome tsked, "I wouldn't."

"That's because you're just plain mean," Sango teased. "And you guys said _I _was the evil one of the group."

The girls laughed as they entered the car and sped off towards Lenox Square.

* * *

><p><strong>I do believe I will turn this into a two or three part piece… maybe. Hopefully you all enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Part Two

**Aha, clobber me. I should have had this out **_**so **_**long ago. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><em>Sadie Hawkins Day<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Part Two_

* * *

><p>The next two days after passed by slowly and painfully. Every time Rin tried to ask Sesshomaru to the dance, she would make up some excuse to not say anything to him.<p>

Like on Wednesday, he offered her a ride home after cheerleading practice and she took it.

The entire way to her Aunt's house, she continuously glanced at him, ready to say something about the dance but each time she got close, her throat closed up and her voice was lost. That night ended with her telling him _thank you for the ride_ before she stepped out of the Mercedes and headed to the front porch of the house.

And Thursday was no better. She invited him to go see a movie with her. He agreed and they met at the local movie theatre. As they stood in the line, Rin – once again – occasionally glanced up at the six foot four male; her tongue tied in knots, unable to speak the words she really wanted to say. That night ended with them seeing _Tower Heist _and Rin laughing uncontrollably throughout the rest of the night until she got home.

Now Rin was sitting in her bedroom after seeing the movie, staring up at the ceiling wondering exactly how she was going to tell him. Tomorrow was the last chance she had to say something before one of these other girls nabbed him and she never got her chance.

_What to do, what to do, _she thought with a sigh. _Maybe Fumiko can help?_

Pushing herself up from her bed, she walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her before walking down the hall to her cousin's room. She came to the bright pink painted door and listened; the sound of Lady GaGa playing floated through the door before she placed her fist against the painted wood and gave it three quick, loud raps.

"Coming," her cousin called; Rin heard the sound of the mattress squeaking from her pushing herself up on it. The door opened seconds later and Fumiko poked her head out and looked directly at Rin, "Hey Rin, what can I do for you? Is there something wrong?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute about something," Rin asked looking around the hallway for signs of any of her other cousin, Aunt, or Grandmother coming out of their rooms.

"Of course, c'mon in," Fumiko said stepping back and pulling the door opened wider.

Rin stepped in, closing the door behind her before she crossed the room and sat down on the bed. Fumiko sat down beside her after turning the music down and smiled, "So what's up Rin? What can I do for my favourite little cousin?"

"Well, I have a bit of a confession to make," Rin said. "And I didn't know who else to go to but you. I need a lot of help with this."

"Okay, what's the situation?" Fumiko asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well you know how I've known Sesshomaru since we were like four, right," Rin asked looking shyly at her cousin who instantly placed what was going on.

"Oh my gosh Rin, you like your best friend," Fumiko accused causing Rin's nose to colour with a red hue. "Oh my gosh you really do! Rin this is so sweet."

"Yeah well that's where the problem comes in," Rin said turning to look at the large speaker that sat on her cousin's bedroom floor; not daring to turn around and face her just yet. "My school is holding a Sadie Hawkins Day dance this Saturday and as tradition, the girls have to ask the guys."

"And you want to ask Sesshomaru but you don't know how," Fumiko finished for her knowing all too well what she was going to say.

"Exactly, so what do I do?" Rin said finally turning to look at the older female.

"Stop being so damn shy and just tell him," Fumiko said rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that he would feel the exact same way about you. And if he didn't, he'd be a complete idiot for letting a good girl like you slip through his fingers. You're sweet, caring, funny, and a joy to be around. That's what most guys would look for in a girl. If you even had one or two of those traits for some of the guys at my college that would be more than enough for them but you have the whole package. Just tell him tomorrow, you never know what could happen."

"Are you sure," Rin asked looking up at the college female.

"I'm more than sure, I'm positive," Fumiko said. "And I'm almost positive that he likes you too. I've seen the way he's looked at you whenever you two hung out here. I'm not stupid."

"You know that's what Sango said," Rin commented absently.

"Exactly, now you've heard it twice so you can't deny that he likes you," Fumiko said clapping her younger cousin on the shoulder. "Just go for it tomorrow and see what happens. You'll be surprised."

"Thanks," Rin said giving her a smile.

"Now for the dance, is it a formal or is it semi-formal or can you just go casual like a party?" Fumiko asked as she got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to her closet.

"It's semi-formal," Rin said remembering what the letter on the homepage of the school website said.

"Okay, semi-formal," Fumiko said shifting through her closet before she found what she was looking for, "Aha." She turned holding a red sweater dress and a gold chain waist belt in her hand, "You can wear this. Do you have some black leggings and red snow boots?"

"I have black snow boots but not red ones," Rin said, "and I have leggings."

"The black isn't going to do," Fumiko said tossing the dress and belt on the bed before she turned back into the closet picking up a pair of red wedge boots and examined them as she sat down on the carpeted floor. "You can borrow that for the dance. Tomorrow when you get home, we'll go and get you some red snow boots to go with that since your feet are _way _smaller than mine and you can't fit my shoes."

"Okay, Fumiko, slow down," Rin said holding up her hands. "I don't even know if I'm actually _going _to the dance with Sesshomaru yet and already you're trying to get me dolled up."

Fumiko turned and scowled at her, "You're going with him you just don't know it yet. But I know these things so trust me."

"Whatever you say, Fumiko," Rin said picking up the dress and standing from the bed. "I'll put this up in my closet then text Sesshomaru and tell him that we need to talk after school. I'll need the entire day to go over what I'm going to say to him."

"Alright," Fumiko said waving her off before she returned her attention to the shoes in her closet comparing and contrasting each one, muttering nonsense to herself as she tore through everything.

Rin laughed before turning and leaving her cousin's room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall and entered her own room again, closing the door and placing the dress down on the back of her desk chair. She sat down in it, flipping up the screen of her laptop before turning on the Mac. She signed into her account and launched the internet. Logging on to her Facebook, she looked over the new messages before updating her status, _I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask him to the Sadie Hawkins Day dance tomorrow afternoon. Wish me luck everyone!_

Pressing update, she logged out then shut down the laptop again before getting ready for bed.

…

Rin walked into the school the next morning, head down as she looked at her phone screen until she was grabbed by her arm.

"Really Rin," Sango screeched causing the poor cheerleader to jump halfway out of her skin before she looked up at her fellow cheerleader.

"What are you talking about, Sango," Rin asked shaking her arm out of the chocolate haired female's grasp.

"Your Facebook status from last night," Sango said excitedly. "Are you really gonna ask him this afternoon or were you BSing?"

"No I was serious but you came out of nowhere with that, half scared me to death, and you confused the crap out of me," Rin said tucking her phone in the pocket of her white, blue, yellow, green, and pink Aéropostale sweater she was wearing.

"Sorry about that, I was just so excited to hear about you asking him," Sango said happily as they came to Rin's locker.

"And what about you, did you ever ask Miroku," Rin asked as she put her combination in before pulling the door opened, "And what did he say?" Sango's nose turned red as she looked away making Rin laugh. "You did ask him! Aw Sango," she smiled as she began putting things away and grabbing what she would need before slamming it closed and grabbing her friend's arm, pulling her along with her.

"Don't rub it in," Sango said. "I only asked him because you said you were going to as you know who."

"No, you asked him because you like him," Rin said teasingly. "Don't lie; you know you have a thing for Miroku."

"Like you have a thing for Sesshomaru," Sango whispered.

"I never said that I didn't, I just said that it wouldn't work for two people like us, so there," Rin said as they came to a stop in front of their first period class.

"So does he know that you want to talk to him," Sango asked leaning against the wall?

"He knows I need to talk to him, he doesn't know why though," Rin said doing the same. "We're going to go to lunch together and I'll ask him then."

"Good because you know after school is the last time you can buy tickets," Sango said.

"Did you and Miroku already get yours?" Rin asked looking up at the taller female.

"Yeah, I had just bought them when I saw you coming in," Sango said.

"Oh," Rin said nodding, "How much are they again?"

"Ten bucks for the two so five a piece," Sango commented as she looked down at the screen of her cell phone until the bell rang. "Well, what do you say to us getting our day started?"

"I say it's a good idea," Rin said as the two walked into the room together before taking their seats.

…

The bell signaling the end of fourth period rang and Rin walked out of her Art Craft class and headed up the stairs into one of the many hallways of the school with her phone to her ear, "Hey Sesshomaru where are you at?" She paused pushing her way through students that decided to stand in the middle of the hallway as she listened to Sesshomaru explain that he was waiting for her by the security desk, "I'll be there in like forty five seconds if people will get out of my way."

He said alright before hanging up and Rin continued to push her way through her peers until she reached the security desk where she saw Sesshomaru waiting, "Sorry it took so long but as you can see, people don't like to get out of the way."

"Don't worry about it," he said motioning for her to head towards the door, "So what do you have in mind for lunch?"

"Ummm, what do you say to Teriyaki Bowl?" Rin suggested as they walked towards the doors leading to the main entrance.

"Teriyaki Bowl it is then," he said opening the door for her and following her out into the chilly air of the near mid-November season.

Together they walked towards his Mercedes, completely silent as Sesshomaru shifted through his backpack for his car keys. Pressing the auto-unlock button on the keys as they approached, he opened the back door of his car and threw his backpack into the backseat before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car, "You can put your bag back there."

Rin nodded, placing her bag in the backseat beside his after grabbing her wallet and stepping into the car, snuggling into the leather of the seat. Sesshomaru started the car right as she clipped on her seatbelt then pulled out, taking off towards the Teriyaki Bowl leaving behind the on lookers that stood in the parking lot of the school.

…

After a five minute drive, Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the Teriyaki restaurant and headed straight towards the counter standing side by side.

"So," he started slowly, trying to find the right words to say. He couldn't come up with anything that would slowly lead her into telling him what was going on so he decided to be blunt about it, "What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Rin gnawed on her lower lip as she clutched at her wallet. Then her cousin's voice rang in the back of her head, repeating what she had told her the night before so she decided to just go for it, "Well there was something that I wanted to ask you."

"And that would be," he asked raising a brow as he looked down at the five foot one female standing at his side.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet before gazing up at him giving him a bright smile, "About the Sadie Hawkins Day dance." The words came out in a rush but she was glad that she spoke them. Now if only she were able to get the last part out… "Would you like to go with me?"

There she said it, she asked him to the dance. Now it was up to him whether or not he wanted to go with her.

A few seconds ticked by before he looked down at her again and smirked, "You know, I was kind of waiting for you to ask me that. Is that way you've been acting so strange since Tuesday?" She nodded, her nose colouring a bright red in embarrassment causing Sesshomaru to chuckle, "No need to be embarrassed. I've known about your crush for a while now."

She looked up, eyebrows furrowed, "You knew and you didn't say anything?"

He chuckled again, "I'm more observant of people than you think. I've seen the occasional glances you would give me even if you thought I didn't see it." His smirk turned into a full blown smile. "But now to answer your question, yes I'll go to the Sadie Hawkins Day dance with you but on one condition."

"And that would be," Rin asked tilting her head to the side.

Then he leaned down and kissed her, softly, soundly, before pulling back again, "Let me take you out on an actual date, not as friends."

Rin grinned before smiling, "Of course, Sesshomaru. Now let's get something to eat."

"As you wish," he said as they stepped up to the counter to order.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I finished! I'll have part three for you sometime soon hopefully if 'Stronger' doesn't take up all my downtime. I'm trying to get as many of my ongoing stories completed as soon as possible so I can do updates so much faster and not have to figure out what goes where. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed! Reviews are love!<strong>


	3. Part Three

**Whelp, here we are ladies and gentlemen; the final chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Sadie Hawkins Day<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Part Three_

* * *

><p>Rin sighed, trying hard to keep a good posture as her cousin continued pulling at her hair before it was done up in a perfect ninja bun sitting at the top of her head with her bangs swooped over across her forehead; held down with a bit of jell and hairspray, "There, that's your hair." Turning the teen around in the rolling desk chair, she moved to let her admire how she looked in the mirror that was stationed against the wall, "How do you like it?"<p>

"I think it looks great," Rin said touching the sides of her hair, smoothing a few crinkles in the otherwise perfect masterpiece.

"Wonderful, now for your make-up," Fumiko said turning Rin to face her again.

Picking up the make-up bag that sat on the top of the desk, she opened it before digging through and finding her tweezers. She began plucking at Rin's eyebrows, quickly getting rid of all the extra hairs that outlined her otherwise thin eyebrows.

After about ten minutes of plucking – and occasional pulling – Fumiko finally began adding on the eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss before she turned Rin to look at herself once again in the mirror, "What do you think of the new you?"

Rin touched her face lightly, not believing what she was seeing. Her cousin had done an amazing job with her make-up. She could barely recognize herself since she was more of a natural beauty type person, "I think it looks great! Thank you so much Fumiko."

She smiled up at her cousin before she stood, adjusting the belt around her thin waist and smoothing out the form fitting sweater dress before she picked up the flat boots that rested against the wall. Pulling them on over her feet, she zipped them up before gazing at herself in the mirror again, "Thanks so much Fumiko."

She looked back at her cousin and smiled at her.

"Hey no problem," Fumiko said returning the smile. "Now get on down stairs, Sesshomaru should be here any minute to get you. Have fun at the dance too and take plenty of pictures."

"Then let me go grab my phone and camera before I head down if you want pictures," Rin said smiling yet again as she walked out of the room.

Walking down the hall to her own bedroom, she pushed open the door and walked over to her bed where her jewelry, phone, camera, wallet, and purse sat waiting for her.

Putting the gold locket necklace that once belonged to her mother around her neck; she touched the heart at the end of the chain and looked out the window into the night sky. She smiled before picking up the two rings that sat there; her mother's wedding and engagement rings. Slipping them on her small fingers, she smiled at the way they felt against her skin before she picked up the objects on the bed and put them in her purse, slinging it over her shoulder before she grabbed her coat and left her room.

Walking down the stairs, she peered into the living room and saw not only Sesshomaru already there but Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Kirara, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku as well as Sesshomaru's father and Inuyasha's mother conversing with her Aunt and Grandmother.

_They're all here really early, _she thought as she walked down the stairs into the living room.

Clearing her throat, she called their attention to herself and smiled when they all gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Rin, you look beautiful!" Kagome cooed as she ran over to the small female wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I love your bun too."

"Thank you," she said giving a light smile, "You can congratulate Fumiko though, she dolled me up for tonight. Now what do you guys say to us getting out of here and having a bit of fun?"

"I say that's a good idea," Kouga said grabbing Ayame and heading to the door.

All the other couples followed after them, their arms linked together out to the SUV that was waiting for them. After they climbed in and the door was closed behind them, they pulled off, heading towards the school where the dance was being held.

…

Rin and her friends walked into the gymnasium and gazed at the lights and decorations that hung from the walls as the music blasted in their ears; _No Letting Go _by Wayne Wonder filled the room as the students moved happily to the Reggae music.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like dancing," Kirara said taking Shippo by the hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

Soon after, everyone else followed until Rin and Sesshomaru were left standing by themselves.

"Would you care to dance," Rin asked laughing as she turned from her crazy bunch of friends to her boyfriend that stood to her side. "I don't want you feeling out of the loop."

He smirked before grabbing her hand and leaning down to kiss her on the lips pulling her with him, "I wasn't feeling out of the loop, but I'd love to dance."

Together they danced on the floor, him holding on to her waist as she wound her hips to the upbeat song, laughing as she occasionally let her head rest on his chest.

They were having so much fun together that they didn't see Kagura scowling so hard, it looked like her face hurt until she found someone else to dance with, trying very hard to make Sesshomaru jealous. However, he paid her no mind. His attention was on Rin.

The song changed and instantly the shouts were heard as _OMG _by Usher began to play and everyone picked up the pace of their steps.

Rin laughed again, watching Kirara, Ayame, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga acting like straight fools on the dance floor, pointing, making Sesshomaru laugh as well.

"Well they did say that they wanted to have some fun tonight," Rin said trying to stifle her giggles with her hand.

"Hn, yes they did and it looks like they're doing just that," Sesshomaru said holding her by her waist.

Once more the song changed to something slower this time; _Bleeding Love _by Leona Lewis. Rin turned and let her head rest on his chest (the only place she could really reach since she was so short), her arms wrapped around his waist. She closed her eyes and slowly moved with him to the music, humming the melody as the singer sang before she looked up, "You know, I'm happy that you decided to come with me."

He smiled, genuinely before he nodded, "And so did I."

He leaned down, kissing her once more as they continued to move with the music in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I wrote that quicker than expected. Hopefully you all enjoyed? Thanks for reading my lovelies! Until next time.<strong>


End file.
